


Intertwining Fingers

by alittlebee



Series: See ya, Love ya ;) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: Days after meeting Jace, Simon sends Jace a text.A week later, they go on their first date.“Clary! Clary help me, which shirt do I wear? The one that says ‘Jedi Master’ or the one that says ‘There is no try’?” Simon fumbled to keep his phone pressed to his ear while pulling on his pants with one hand. He could almost hear Clary rolling her eyes.





	Intertwining Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second fic to my series "See ya, Love ya ;)" Please enjoy! :)

Simon stared at his computer, no longer focusing on the professor’s droning about the efficient ways to save money. His mind kept wandering to the boy he’d accidentally met two days ago. Jace, he’d said his name was. Jace. What a beautiful name. Simon turned over his pencil bag, tracing a finger over the inked numbers. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, too nervous to make the first contact. He knew that he had to be the one to do it. Jace didn’t have his number, only his name after all.

Simon sighed. Deciding that he wasn’t going to learn anything else in class, he packed up his things and left the classroom. Settling down in the library, Simon took out his phone. He’d already added Jace as a contact. Should he call? Leave a voicemail? No, Jace was probably in class. The best thing to do was to leave a text.

**[to Jace 9:27 am]:** Hey. This is Simon. You left your phone number on my pencil bag, so I thought I’d send you a text.

Simon cringed. That wasn’t what he was going for at all. Staring at the screen for a couple minutes, he decided Jace was busy and would respond later. He took out some of his work and began completing it. Twenty minutes later, his phone lit up with an unread message.

**[from Jace 9:50 am]:** Hey Simon. My class is just ending. Meet up with me in the library?

**[to Jace 9:50 am]:** I’m already here, back tables.

**[from Jace 9:51 am]:** Great! I’ll see you in a few minutes. Hang tight cutie. ;)

Simon flushed. He’d only just met Jace and he was already making him feel all sorts of things. And through text at that! Simon put down his phone, anxiously waiting and unable to get any more work done.

When Jace arrived, Simon was a nervous wreck. Fumbling to push up his glasses, he stood abruptly, staring at him. Jace only grinned, the same facial expression from when they met.

“Hey Simon.” He sat down, pulling out the chair opposite Simon.. “What are you working on?”

Simon awkwardly sat back down. “Just some stuff for class. Nothing interesting.” They talked a bit more, Simon about his studies to become an accountant, and Jace his impulses that led him to take Home Ed. Before they knew it, a couple hours had passed and it was almost lunch time.

“I’ve got to go,” Jace said suddenly, checking the time on his phone. “I’ve got a ‘lunch meeting’ with my sister Izzy. Sorry to leave so suddenly.”

“Oh, n-no problem. I’ve got to meet up with Clary for lunch too,” Simon flailed his hands, trying to assure Jace that it was fine.

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Clary?”

“My best friend.”

“Ah. Well I see you around. And why don’t you meet me for lunch. Next week? Same time?” Simon flushed.

“Like… like a date?” he asked, clearly embarrassed. He needed to make sure though, he didn’t want to end up in the same situation he had with earlier dates.

Jace just grinned, slinging his bag over his shoulder and winking. “Like a date. See ya Simon.”

“See ya.”

Leading up to their date, the two texted back and forth almost constantly. Simon learned everything he ever needed to know about Jace’s sister and her many boyfriends, his brother and his eccentric boyfriend, and his family life at home. He learned that Jace was adopted. Jace also learned a lot about Simon. He learned that Clary had been his first love, though Simon very fiercely denied a lingering attraction, and he learned about Simon’s sister and her endeavors to get a job. By the time it was the day of their date, Simon was no longer as nervous as he had been before. Not as much anyways.

“Clary! Clary help me, which shirt do I wear? The one that says ‘Jedi Master’ or the one that says ‘There is no try’?” Simon fumbled to keep his phone pressed to his ear while pulling on his pants with one hand. He could almost hear Clary rolling her eyes.

“Come on Simon. Just wear whichever one you want to wear. He probably won’t even notice.” Simon could hear a female voice in the background.

“Clary? Who’s that with you?” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Is that a  _ girl  _ I hear?”

Clary giggled. “Maybe. Now go have fun on your date, don’t worry about mine. Bye!” She hung up on him with a laugh.

“Great. Clary’s getting herself a girlfriend while I’m can’t even figure out which shirt to wear,” Simon mumbled to himself. Finally deciding on the Jedi shirt, he rushed out the door, almost late for his date. He didn’t have any classes today. His professor got sick (which  _ never _ happens, Simon should consider himself lucky) and sent out an email cancelling his class. He didn’t have any other classes scheduled for Tuesdays anyways.

When he arrived at the little coffee shop Jace had suggested, Jace was already waiting for him inside.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” They exchanged smiles. There was already a hot cup of coffee waiting for Simon in front of his chair. Simon thanked him.

They quickly fell into easy conversation and the rest of their date when smoothly. Light banter was sent back and forth and they were laughing the entire time. Simon had never had a better date. Jace’s smiling face under the homely lighting of the cafe, slightly pink and joyful, was a beautiful sight. Simon studied his features, etching them into his memory. The date got even better when Jace reached over and tangled his fingers with Simon’s, sending a blush high on his cheeks. He didn’t complain, his heart fluttering with happiness. The feeling of Jace’s fingers were warm against his and he continued to hold his hand across the table for the remainder of their date.

When their hands parted so they could stand, Simon immediately missed the warmth and comfort that Jace’s hand had provided. His longing didn’t last long when Jace intertwined their fingers again, pulling him out the door.

“Ice cream?” Jace asked, bumping his shoulder with Simon’s, a mischievous grin on his face. Simon smiled, feeling more giddy than he had in a long time.

“Sure.”  _ This won’t be so bad,  _ Simon thought as his hand tightened around Jace’s.


End file.
